Technical Class
Technical gems like Peridot are highly intelligent and possess no traditional weapon. Instead, they use limb enhancers, which contain a blaster. They are not very physically strong, but have access to a wide array of Robonoid-Assisted Techniques. Technical gems act as a party's Wizard. This is a guide to creating a Technical gem character sheet. Gems Technical gems rely on their tools and intellect instead of bulk or agility. They do not have to be, but consider gems that are silicates like Peridot. There are no rules here other than not picking quartz. Limb Enhancers Technical gems utilize limb enhancers instead of summoned weapons. Limb enhancer abilities replace and expand upon Wizard Cantrips, and work on the same rules. Starter Abilities Robonoid-Assisted Technique Call on the power of Robonoids! Roll plus INT. On a 10+ the the technique is succesfully performed and you may perform another again later. On a 7-9 the technique is performed but choose one: * You draw unwelcome attention or put yourself in a spot. The GM will tell you how. * The technique damages the robonoid system, -1 ongoing to Perform a technique until the next time you Prepare techniques. * After it is performed, the technique is forgotten. You cannot Perform the technique again until you Prepare techniques. Note that maintaining techniques with ongoing effects will sometimes cause a penalty to your roll to perform a technique. Prepare Techniques When you spend uninterrupted time (an hour or so) reading your Robonoid User Handbook you: * Lose any techniques you already prepared * Prepare new techniques chosen from your handbook whose total levels don’t exceed your own level +1 * Prepare your Limb Enhancer Abilities which never count against your limit Robonoid User Handbook You have mastered several Robonoid-Assisted Techniques and detailed their logistical patterns in your handbook. You start out with three first level techniques, as well as all your Limb Enhancer Abilities. Whenever you gain a level, you develop a technique of your level or lower. Your handbook is 1 weight. Robonoid Defense You may end any ongoing technique immediately and use the Robonoids to deflect an oncoming attack. The technique ends and you subtract its level from the damage done to you. Calling Technical Support When you draw on the crystal energies of a special place to create a marvelous technological effect, tell the GM what you’re trying to achieve. Tech Support can be called upon to accomplish any effect, but the GM will give you one to four of the following conditions: * It’s going to take days/weeks/months * First you must ____ * You’ll need help from ____ * It will require a lot of mineral energy. * The best you can do is the off-brand version, unreliable and limited * You and your allies will risk danger from ____ * You’ll have to destroy ____ to do it Starting Gear A Technical gem starts out with these items. Their maximum load is 7+STR * Robonoid User Handbook (1 weight) * Limb Enhancers Choose one: * Light Gem Armor (1 armor, worn, 1 weight) * Informational books (5 uses, 2 weight) and 3 Vials of Healing Tears Choose one: * Vial of Healing Tears (0 weight) * 3 Anticorruption Gel (0 weight) Advanced 1 Abilities When you gain a level from 2-10, you may choose from these moves. Prodigy Choose a Robonoid-Assisted Technique. You prepare that technique as if it were one level lower. Empowered Robonoids When you perform a technique, on a 10+ you have the option of choosing from the 7-9 list of Robonoid-Assisted Techniques. If you do, you may additionally choose one of the following effects: * The technique's effects are maximized * The technique's targets are doubled Fount Of Knowledge When you spout specs and stats about something no one else has any clue about, take +1. Know-It-All When another player’s character comes to you for advice and you tell them what you think is best, they get +1 forward when following your advice and you mark experience if they do. Expanded Handbook Add a new technique from the technique list of any class to your handbook. Field Engineer When you have time and safety with a technological item you may ask the GM what it does. The GM will answer truthfully. Logical When you use strict deduction to analyse your surroundings, you can Discern Realities with INT instead of WIS. Robonoid Ward As long as you have at least one prepared technique of first level or higher, you have +2 armor. Counter When you attempt to counter a technological technique that will otherwise affect you, stake one of your prepared techniques on the defense and roll+INT. On a 10+, the technique is countered and has no effect on you. On a 7-9, the technique is countered and you forget the technique that you staked. Your counter protects you alone; if the countered technique has other targets they are affected as normal. Quick Study When you see the effects of a technique, ask the GM the name of the technique and its effects. You take +1 when acting on the answers. Advanced 2 Abilities When you gain a level from 6-10, you may choose from these moves. Master Requires: Prodigy Choose one technique in addition to the one you picked for Prodigy. You prepare that technique as if it were one level lower. Greater Empowered Robonoids Replaces: Empowered Robonoids When you perform a technique, on a 10-11 you have the option of choosing from the 7-9 list. If you do, you may additionally choose one of the following effects. On a 12+ you get to choose one of these effects for free: * The technique's effects are maximized * The technique's targets are doubled Advanced Field Engineer Requires: Field Engineer When you have time and safety with a technological item in a place of power you can empower that item so that the next time you use it its effects are amplified, the GM will tell you exactly how. Highly Logical Replaces: Logical When you use strict deduction to analyse your surroundings, you can Discern Realities with INT instead of WIS. On a 12+ you get to ask the GM any three questions, not limited by the list. Robonoid Defense Array Replaces: Robonoid Ward As long as you have at least one prepared technique of first level or higher, you have +4 armor. Protective Counter Requires: Counter When an ally within sight of you is affected by a Robonoid-Assisted Technique, you can counter it as if it affected you. If the technique affects multiple allies you must counter for each ally separately. Communication Device You can craft a communication device that can be distributed to willing users, or attached to unwilling, helpless subjects. You perceive what they do through the screen on your Limb Enhancer and can discern realities about them or their surroundings, no matter the distance. Someone willingly using the device can communicate with you through voice and visual communication. Protocol: Molten Shower When you deal damage to a creature, you can redirect an ongoing Robonoid-Assisted Technique and add the technique's level to the damage dealt. This ends the technique. Self-Powered When you have time, technological materials, and a safe space, you can create your own place of power. Describe to the GM what kind of power it is and how you’re building it into this place, the GM will tell you one kind of creature that will have an interest in this. Limb Enhancer Abilities You prepare all of your Limb Enhancer Abilities every time you Prepare Techniques without having to select them or count them toward your allotment of Robonoid-Assisted Techniques. Anatomical Separation: Sections of limb enhancers can be jettisoned by touching a button at the zone the player wants to remove. Blaster: The fingers of a right arm enhancer can be transformed into a blaster which can charge and fire an electrified energy ball which explodes on impact. Accuracy is determined by rolling for dexterity based on the Volley ability. Damage is 1d6 plus strength. Holographic Interface: Limb enhancers can project a holographic touchscreen from the fingers of the right hand enhancer, which can control and connect to different forms of Gem technology. Roll for Intelligence to scan. Tractor Beam: Limb enhancers can produce a light-green tractor beam from the left hand to move objects/people. Roll for strength. Wall-Scaling: Players wearing limb enhancers can freely run up vertical walls without falling. Helicopter Fingers: Players wearing limb enhancers can expand the fingers of either hand and spin them rapidly enough to fly. Flying players cannot attack while airborne, and cannot be hit by melee attacks. If hit by a ranged attack they will fall. Robonoid-Assisted Techniques First Level Techniques Contact Gem 1st Level Telecommunicatiomancy Name the gem you wish to contact (or leave it to the GM). You send out a simple communication over primitive Wailing Stone frequencies to that gem. That Gem recognizes your message and answers one question if it is willing and able. Detect Gem Technology 1st Level Hand Robonoid Your Hand Robonoid sensor array scans your immediate area for the heat signatures and telecommunications signals of gem technology. The GM identifies gem technology in the area for you. Charged Blast 1st Level Deconstruction Projectiles of pure energy spring from your limb enhancer fingers. Deal 2d4 damage to one target. Gem-Pacifying Robonoid Gel 1st Level Gels (ongoing) Your Flask Robonoids splurt the target gem with a pacifying gel. The gem (not human or beast) hit by this gel counts you as a friend until they take damage or you prove otherwise. Deflect Radar 1st Level Projection (ongoing) Assign a Hand Robonoid signal deflection array to your ally. Nobody can sense them using any technological methods. The technique persists until the target attacks or you dismiss the effect. While the technique is ongoing you can’t perform another technique. Two-way Channel 1st Level Telecommunicatiomancy (ongoing) You form a communication link with a single gem you touch, enabling you to converse with that gem through your Limb Enhancers. You can only have one such channel open at a time. Alarm 1st Level Sensors Mark a large circle on the ground. Until you prepare techniques again your Hand Robonoids will alert you if a creature enters that circle. Third Level Techniques Anti-Tech Robonoids 3rd Level Order a volley of self-destructing anti-technology Flask Robonoids to destroy a technological device or effect. Small or weak devices are destroyed, more powerful or large devices are damaged or weakened. Gem Archive Special Clearance 3rd Level Telecommunicatiomancy Use this technique to access gem data archives on Homeworld, regardless of your relationship with Homeworld rule. These archives contain basic information on all planets gems have traveled to, and some planning documents. Ask the GM a specific question about the environment, or Homeworld plans for it, and they will reveal the details of how you might be able to either intercede to prevent that plan, or assist, to ensure its passing. Coordinated Robonoid Blast 3rd Level Deconstruction A highly combustible Flask Robonoid array encircles your target and detonates in a ball of fire, inflicting 2d6 damage to them and those standing closeby, which ignores armor. Shape-Shift 3rd Level (ongoing) You shape-shift into any object, gem, or person. Your Robonoids fly into the stratosphere to avoid detection. Your coloration might not exactly match the original, but that is indistinguishable in low light. You will need to figure out where to stash your Limb Enhancers. This change persists until you take damage or choose to return to your own form. While this technique is ongoing you lose access to all your technician moves. Mirror Image 3rd Level Hand Robonoid You create an illusory image of yourself using a small hologram-projecting Hand Robonoid. When you are attacked, roll a d6. On a 4, 5, or 6 the attack hits the illusion instead, the hologram then dissipates and the technique ends. Knock-out Robonoid 3rd Level Gel A Flask Robonoid spurts a sedative gel at 1d4 enemies you can see of the GM’s choice. Only creatures capable of sleeping are affected. They awake as normal: loud noises, jolts, pain. Fifth Level Technique Instant Cement 5th Level Construction (ongoing) A Flask Robonoid spews the target with a shower of quick-hardening cement. Nothing can penetrate the cement. The cement trap remains until you use another technique or order Robonoids to dissolve it. While the technique is ongoing, the trapped creature can communicate vocally. If you exit the area of the cage it will eventually dissolve. Deployable Interplanetary Communication Array 5th Level Telecommunicatiomancy You send a request to another planet. Specify who or what you’d like to contact by location, type of creature, name, or title. You open a two-way communication with that creature. Your communication can be cut off at any time by you or the creature you contacted. Corrupted Gem Domination Array 5th Level Hand Robonoid (ongoing) A dedicated Hand Robonoid tracks down a corrupted gem and latches on, secreting a specialized gel and granting you limited control over that gem. Treat it as your character, but with access to only the basic moves. It has +1 modifier for all stats, 1 HP, and uses your damage dice. The gem also gets your choice of 1d6 of these traits: * It has +2 instead of +1 to one stat * It’s not reckless * It does 1d8 damage * Its a stout gem: +2 HP for each level you have * It has some useful adaptation. The GM will tell you the type of gem you get based on the traits you select. The gem remains until it is poofed or you dismiss it. While the technique is ongoing you take -1 to perform a technique. Seventh Level Techniques Robonoids-in-Waiting 7th Level Construction Choose a 5th level or lower technique you know. Describe a trigger condition using a number of words equal to your level. The chosen technique is held until you choose to unleash it or the trigger condition is met, whichever happens first. You don’t have to roll for the held technique, it just takes effect. You may only have a single Robonoid-Assisted Technique held at a time; if you use Robonoids-in-Waiting while you have a held technique, the new held technique replaces the old one. Firewall Extinguisher 7th Level Telecommunicatiomancy (ongoing) You can bypass any security systems placed on gem or human technology, and can access all data available through any present terminals or connected devices. This effect persists until you leave the terminal or disconnect. While this effect is ongoing you take -1 to perform a technique. Deployable Warp Pad 7th Level Construction Your Robonoids construct a temporary warp pad. The pad connects with the warp system on whatever planet or ship you are on. If that planet has no warp system, this technique instead creates a pad which can warp to the nearest functional gem ship. If no ships are present the warp functions as a Galaxy Warp, but can only support one-way travel. Toxic Gel 7th Level Gel (ongoing) A Flask Robonoid full of toxic gel detonates on the battle field, filling the immediate area. Whenever a creature in the area takes damage it takes an additional, separate 1d6 damage which ignores armor. This technique persists so long as you are near the affected area, or until you order Robonoids to clean it up. Gem Domination Array 7th Level Hand Robonoid (ongoing) A highly advanced dominating Hand Robonoid latches onto the target gem, subverting their will with your own orders. You gain 1d4 hold. Spend one hold to make the target take one of these actions: * Speak a few words of your choice * Give you something they hold * Make a concerted attack on a target of your choice * Truthfully answer one question. If you run out of hold the technique ends. If the target takes damage you lose 1 hold. While the technique is ongoing you cannot perform another technique. Ninth Level Techniques Autonomous Scout Robonoid 9th Level Telecommunicatiomancy You craft a Hand Robonoid with not only highly advanced sensing capabilities, but the processing power to predict and observe precise events. Describe an event for your scout Robonoid to investigate. The GM will tell you when that event occurs, no matter where you are or how far away the event is. If you choose, you can view the location of the event through the screen on your limb enhancers. You can only have one Autonomous Scout Robonoid active at a time. Nanocomposit Deployable Shelter 9th Level Construction (ongoing) Multiple Plug Robonoids descend from orbit to create a structure out of gel composed of microscopic robots. This gel can form a structure as large as a gem temple or as small as an escape pod, but is impervious to all non-technologically-based damage. The structure endures until you leave it or you end the technique. Warp Stalker 9th Level Hand Robonoid You create a Hand Robonoid with superb tracking abilities and Deployable Warp technology. This Robonoid can warp a creature or gem to you. Name a creature or give a short description of a type of creature. If you named a creature, that creature is warped in front of you. If you described a type of creature, a creature of that type is warped in front of you. Protocol: Terror 9th Level Gel (ongoing) A Flask Robonoid full of a psychoactive terror-inducing cocktail attaches to the target's head. Describe a type of creature, gem, or an alignment, and creatures of the specified type or alignment cannot come within sight of the target. If a creature of the specified type does find itself within sight of the target, it immediately flees. This effect continues until you leave the target’s presence or you dismiss the technique. While the technique is ongoing you take -1 to perform a technique.